


Boogie Woogie Woogie

by BananasofThorns



Series: Surprise, motherfucker [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: "I have a song stuck in my head," Peter said, appearing beside Erik. "Wanna hear?"





	Boogie Woogie Woogie

“I have a song in my head,” Peter said, appearing beside Erik who absolutely  _ didn’t _ jump.

Erik didn’t look up from his book. “That’s nice.” Peter nodded.

“It really isn’t, but thanks. Wanna hear?” Erik turned a page.

“No.”

There was a whoosh as Peter disappeared, then another as he returned. Erik sighed.

“That’s too bad. Here,” Peter said, shoving a phone into Erik’s face.

_ ‘You are my dad. You’re my dad. Boogie-woogie-woogie!’ _ Erik blinked. Peter grinned hesitantly. Erik blinked again.

“That’s...interesting,” Erik said, not fully comprehending. Peter frowned.

“I have something to tell you.”

“Yes?”

“You are my dad. You’re my dad. Boogie-woogie-woogie!”

Peter yelped as a paperclip flew up and hit him in the forehead.


End file.
